Broken Glasses
by xoPansyxo
Summary: One day Harry and Pansy collide in the hallway, and his glasses fall off and break. He doesn't know who she is, and Pansy has the upper hand...what will she do?


Harry was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, his eyes looking almost hollow as he was absorbed in his own thoughts.

Pansy Parkinson was walking down the hallway as well and she wasn't watching where she was going either.

Harry turned the corner, a little too quickly...

and he collided with her, Pansy's books scattering everywhere.

Harry's collision with Pansy had been unexpected, and the jolt had caused Harry's glasses to fall off of his face. He grimaced as they hit the ground and shattered with a crash.

His vision now blurred, he squinted. "U-uh... I'm terribly sorry about that," he stuttered.

"Wa..." Pansy started, but she stopped. She was going to bark at him to watch where he was going but saying sorry was something she hadn't suspected, and it had caught her off-guard.

"Oh, uh, it's fine..." she said after partially getting over the shock. Harry slowly knelt and felt around with his hand on the floor to try and help her pick up her books, but with his vision blurred he struggled to find them. As Pansy watched him, she realized what was going on - Harry didn't know that he had ran into Pansy - and he hadn't recognized her voice.

Pansy giggled, an evil twinkle in her eyes as she mulled over the thoughts in her head, thinking about how hilarious it would be to watch him run into walls or to play a prank on him.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Harry; instead of finding her books his hand had landed on a broken piece of glass from his glasses. "Ow!" he gasped as he cut himself on it.

"Are you alright? I am such a bumbling idiot at times," he said through gritted teeth, wincing from the pain in his now bleeding hand. "I'm fine. Are...you alright?" She asked slowly, still trying to get used to this situation.

'Well, I can't just leave him here..." Pansy rolled her eyes at herself. 'I suppose I could be nice...' she thought, grimacing at the thought. 'Just this once,' she decided. "That piece of glass sliced your hand pretty badly, shouldn't you go to the hospital wing and um, get some bandages or something?"

"No, I think I'll be alright. By the way...um, since I don't recognize your voice I should introduce myself. I'm Harry... Harry Potter." he said. He hadn't recognized her voice because it was softer and nicer.

"I'm Pa, uhhhhh... are you sure that you don't need to go?" She said quickly, trying to get off the subject - she didn't want him knowing that it was her. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Pansy cut him off, "Well. I think you do anyway," she said, picking up her books and the frames of Harry's glasses. She stood up and so did he, wobbling a bit as he did.

"I suppose I should, but... I can't see very well," he explained. "I'll, erm, help you find your way since you broke your glasses." she offered. "Thanks... you're really nice."

"Not really..." she muttered, guiltily looking down at the floor.

"What was that?" he asked, not hearing her clearly

"Oh, um, nothing... come on." She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and lead him towards the hospital wing.

"So," he said as he walked with her, "since you didn't make a fuss over me I suppose you're new here? Well, I hope you like it... I think it's the best place." Harry decided that he'd strike up a friendly conversation with the girl, finding her company rather comforting.

Pansy laughed nervously. "Well, I'm not new, but I suppose you could say you don't really know me very well...I do like it here though."

"I see," he said. Harry, not being able to see very well, brushed against her a little too close and stumbled slightly. "Oh, um, I-I'm terribly sorry," he said, feeling like an idiot.

"I-It's fine," she said, blushing. Pansy mentally scolded herself for blushing over Potter, feeling her cheeks get warm; 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. As she walked with Harry and talked with him, she saw him in a whole different light, and slowly, she was starting to not seem to mind...

They walked along, with Harry simply talking pleasantly with Pansy whom he didn't know who she was. 'This is a nice girl, even nicer than Hermione or Ginny,' he thought. They reached the infermary after what had seemed like forever, and walked inside. Madame Pomphrey healed his hand with a spell, and all was well.

"Oh, I see you glasses are broken," said Madame Pomphrey as she eyed the frames that Pansy had laid on a table. "I can fix that." Madame Pomphrey smiled warmly and Pansy's eyes widened as she picked them up.

_"Reparo,"_ said Madame Pomphrey. She handed the glasses to Harry as Pansy turned around, racing for the door.

Harry picked up the glasses and placed them on his face, blinking his eyes a couple of times and turning slowly only to see a blur dash out of the room.

Madame Pomphrey blinked her eyes as well, furrowing a brow. "That was strange..." she muttered.

"I know.. the girl left before I could thank her," Harry replied, dissapointment in his voice. "I just wish I could have known who it was..."

"You didn't know who it was?" she asked.

"No... but she was rather nice. I'd like to maybe run into her again sometime," he chuckled.

"I'm sure you can catch her before she's too far away... it was only Ms. Parkinson, you know," she said.

Harry's eyes slowly widened. "Y-you... you mean..._Pansy_ Parkinson?" he gaped. The realization hit him and he blinked rapidly.

"Yes, Pansy Parkinson... Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things I must do," said Madame Pomfrey, ushering him towards the door.

Harry nodded slowly, still trying to get over the shock as he walked out the door and quickly down the corridor. Noticing that it was dinnertime, he hurried down the corridors and tried to push the thoughts of Pansy helping him out of his mind. He rounded the corner and hurried down to the great hall, and all during dinner as Hermione and Ron talked to eachother, Harry kept finding himself glancing at Pansy from time to time, who had made her way to the Great Hall around the same time as he did and almost didn't show up, scared that he had seen her leave.

Pansy looked up as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, catching Harry's eye. They didn't break eye contact for awhile, but Harry soon glanced down at his plate and sighed, still surprised by how nice Pansy had been to him.

Pansy looked at him curiously, wondering if he knew that it had been her that had helped him earlier. Her fear got the best of her and she decided to leave before he confronted her about it, standing up and walking out of the great hall.

After a bit dinner was over, and everyone was heading back to their dorms to catch some sleep; except for Pansy. She was walking to the library to get a book that she had forgotten to get earlier that day, and when she got back to the Slytherin common room she was going to use it to do her homework.

Harry, as if on cue, turned the corner a bit too quickly for the second time that day, and Pansy and he collided but this time she didn't fall, and she caught his glasses in her hand before they broke.

"Sorry..." she apologized.

"Not again..." Harry groaned. But when he stopped to think, his breath nearly caught in his throat.

He recognized that voice.

It was...her.

"Uh..." he started as she handed him back his glasses. He reached out and took them, sliding them back on his face.

"I um, have to go," she said quickly, turning around.

"Wait!" he reached out and grabbed her hand before she could run off, and she spun back around.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and it was silent for a moment, neither of them knowing just exactly what to say.

"I, uh... s-so... it was you earlier?" he asked, breaking the ice.

Pansy cast her eyes to the floor. She didn't know what to say, but she knew if he told_anyone_ about this, especially if it got around to the Slytherins, she'd have hell to pay.

"Y...yeah," she muttered finally.

Harry just stared at her, his green eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of three-headed circus freak, Potter!" she snapped, a new fire rekindled in her hazel eyes as she stared at him.

"Back to the rude pug I see," he replied coldly, looking at her with an icy glare. "What a shame.." he mumbled.

"Now that you can see me you'll hate me anyway, so there's no reason to be nice anymore." she said, glaring at him as well.

Harry's eyes softened for a moment, a look of curiosity crossing his features. "Why did you help me?" he asked. "You knew who I was."

"Well, did you want me to just leave you there! And besides, you couldn't see me - you had no idea who I was. Therefore... I thought there was no harm in it," she muttered.

"So? ...You could've told me who you were.."

Pansy tore her eyes away from him and looked down to see that he was still grasping her hand. "Just let go of my hand and we can go back to hating eachother. Isn't that what you want?"

Harry was silent for a moment.

b "Isn't that what you want!" /b she yelled at him.

Harry's eyes turned cold again and he let go of her. "Fine," he muttered. He took one last look at Pansy and then turned around, walking the other direction. "But..." Harry started, just as he was about to turn the corner. "Thank you for your help earlier." and he disappeared around the corner.

Pansy stared at where he was, surprised that he had even said thank you at all. She stood there for awhile, but finally turned back around and headed back to the Slytherin dormitories, falling into an uneasy sleep.

----------------

Pansy woke up the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept at all, getting dressed and going down to the great hall for breakfast. She yawned as she walked into the hall, walking over to the Slytherin table. She was about to sit down in her usual place but she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked over at the Gryffindor table, seeing Harry's empty seat. She didn't know why but something snapped in her, and she had to talk to him, so she left the hall without even eating.

She looked around and finally found him outside, staring off into the distance. The fresh morning wind blew through his dark unruly hair, barely exposing his scar for which he was so well known for, and the glistening morning sun made his eyes twinkle.

Pansy stared at him for awhile, trying to think of something to say, but for some reason nothing seemed to come to her. Finally, she decided to say something, no matter what it was that happened to come out. "...Potter?" she asked slowly.

He turned around to see Pansy, his eyes widening a bit in surprise. "Oh... erm...hi," he replied, a little unsure of why she had spoken to him.

"I just wanted to say... you're welcome." Pansy turned around and started to go back inside, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, um," he began quickly.

Pansy turned back around.

"Er...have you ever seen such a beautiful sunrise?" he blurted. Harry nearly laughed at himself, knowing that it was lame, but he really wanted to find a way to talk to her.

"No..." she said, looking at the sunrise. "It's beautiful."

The wind fluttered a few strands of Harry's dark bangs as he faced the wind's direction, and he now had a more relaxed expression on his face as he looked at the horizon. Pansy walked back over to him, standing beside him as they watched the sunrise. He noticed her move closer to this out of the corner of his eye, and though he didn't know why, he half-smiled.

After a few moments of silence Harry slowly shifted his gaze that had softened just a bit to Pansy as she looked up to him, a guilty look on her face. "Look...'you're welcome'... wasn't all I wanted to say. I'm, um... sorry for not telling you who I was yesterday," she muttered.

"Um...i-it's alright." he replied slowly. "I...really do appreciate your help you know.. and I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention." Harry watched the breeze blowing gently through her shoulder-length black hair, and he took a step closer to her. As they exchanged glances, the only sound was the birds chirping as they flew around the castle.

Pansy slowly reached up and took his glasses off his face, looking at him sincerely. "...Can we start over again? Like you didn't know me. Like it was...when you couldn't see me?" she asked.

His green eyes were sparkly and warm as he looked at her, smiling slightly. "Yeah...we can." he replied with a slow nod. Pansy smiled at him as he reached out and took her hand, and she closed her eyes and kissed him gently, smiling through the kiss.

It was a pity that neither one of them were looking at the sunrise.

It was more beautiful than ever.

-FIN-

---------------


End file.
